ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Comedian" Bobby Riggs
"The Comedian" Bobby Riggs is a professional e-fed wrestler. Currently he wrestles for Wrestling Honored Over All, the developmental territory for Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation. Beginnings Not much is know about Riggs's early life. After a well documented incident in a nightclub, reporters attempted to track down all info on Riggs's life. All that was found that Riggs's father, Thomas Riggs, was a wrestler, and he trained his son to be a wrestler. His son also expressed interest in being a comedian, and his father let him become one. Since 2000, Riggs has been wrestling in indy feds and appearing in comedy clubs all over the country. There has been some speculation that Riggs's father was arrested and put in prison. Thomas Riggs did have a file with the Los Angeles Police Department, but it mysteriously disappeared. Thomas Riggs was in a California state prison, but mysteriously disappeared while being transferred to Folsom Prison in Sacramento. Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation Apparently, he was a comedian who was known for being very bad. He got heckled a lot and couldn't take it. There are stories of him vomiting and pissing his pants on stage. Then, one night he snapped and attacked a heckler and a bunch of people in a comedy club in his hometown of Los Angeles. Though, this might have been planned by Riggs since a camera crew was present at the incident, and he sent the footage to EWT. He was scheduled to appear on the Tonight Show with Jay Leno the next day, but the appearance got cancelled. He was arrested and released again, this time for reasons unknown. The Comedian's Comedy Club Just recently, Riggs was given his own interview segment, The Comedian's Comedy Club. The first edition featured an interview with an audience member that went south when Riggs attacked the man, pulled his prosthetic leg off, and hit him with it. The second installment featured TJT and Aaron Chamblis. During this interview, Riggs attacked Aaron because of his neutral view on life. The third installment featured the Wrestle Posse. During this interview, Riggs attacked Jobby McJobberston and ended up on the receiving end of Jobby and Axel Hallaway's Execution finisher. The Comedy Club has also been featured in WHOA, with guests such as Michael Rose, Kerri Thompson, Old School/New School, The Vision of Passion, Alecs Welms, Bleak Whisper, Jenny Sex, and "Fire" Jordan Cross. Who's Gonna Manage Me? During his run in EWT, Riggs began a contest to find a manager for himself. Contestants included known managers in EWT, Terina of TJT, Coach O'Hare of Team Ireland, and Principal Pain of the PTA; and contestants new to EWT, Anonymous (a suspected child molestor), Harry Carey (a man who bare an uncanny resemblance to the late Chicago Cubs announcer), Michelle McCarthey, Sandra Worthington, and John Cena (not the WWE wrestler John Cena, but rather a young African American man who happened to have the same name as the WWE wrestler). The contest featured a physical and psychological test before the contest and challenges like distracting opponents in a match, an exercise challenge, cutting promos, and doing a stand-up comedy routine. The whole contest was used to introduce Michelle McCarthey and Sandra Worthington to EWT, with Michelle winning and Sandra showing up in EWT to get revenge for not winning. However, the stand-up comedy routine and the big reveal tapes were lost. Because of this, Sandra and Michelle were sent to WHOA. Feud With Ferhago Crow After the "Who's Gonna Manage Me?" contest, Riggs began a feud with EWT's mysterious pirate Ferhago Crow. Crow began stalking Riggs, apparently hoping to get something from the Comedian that he owed to the pirate. He cost Riggs matches against Moose Jackson and Limey. During a match with Koda Kazar, Crow grabbed the Comedian from under the ring and pulled underneath it, allowing Koda to get a countout victory. Then, Riggs and Crow reemerged from under the ring. Crow attack Riggs, and then the lights went out. When they came back on, Riggs and Crow were gone. This was done because at the time Riggs was splitting his time between WHOA and EWT; and EWT decided to send Riggs down to WHOA full-time for a while. Riggs was okay with the move. Wrestling Honored Over All Riggs showed up in WHOA with his Comedian's Comedy Club segment. The first edition in WHOA featured an interview with an audience member who turned out to be the heckler whose leg he broke, Michael Rose. The two began interfering in each other’s matches, usually involving one of the two men getting destroyed and carried to the back on a stretcher. It also led to Rose creating his own talk show, Michael Rose’s Flower Shop. Things escalated when Rose was entered into the WHOA Title Tournament. During his semi-final match with Bleak Whisper, Rose was about to win the match until Riggs aired a videotape that featured him having sex with Rose’s high school crush, Kerri Thompson. This crushed Rose’s spirit and distracted him long enough to allow for Whisper to win the match. Rose hit the bottle afterwards and had Riggs on his Flower Shop, which also featured a surprise appearance from Kerri. The Comedian ended up calling Michael a whiny bitch and Kerri a self-loathing slut. Then, both men were put into a fatal four-way with Bleak Whisper and Crash Johannson for the AWESOME Title. Near the end, Rose hit Crash with his finisher, Kiss From A Rose, and was about to win the match. However, the Comedian took out Rose, pinned Crash, and won the AWESOME Title. After the match, Rose tried to exact some revenge by attack Riggs; but the Comedian got the upper hand and attacked Rose, leaving him in a bloody mess. Riggs later faced Michael Rose at Christmas Chaos for the AWESOME Title. Rose nearly pulled off the victory, especially with Kerri bringing down a referee after the original ref was knocked out during the match. However, near the end, Riggs and Kerri got into a tug-o-war with the Comedian’s infamous rubber chicken that contains a lead pipe in it. When Michael entered the ring to help Kerri, Riggs let go of the chicken, which caused Kerri to spin around and hit Rose in the throat with the lead pipe. Then, Riggs hit Rose with his Make ‘Em Laugh finisher and retained the AWESOME Title. The Comedian later gloated about his victory during a special Comedian’s Comedy Club on the Christmas episode of AMAZING. During the talk show segment, Rose interrupted in a drunken tirade, but Riggs just told him off, with Rose leaving in anger. The Comedian was then scheduled to be a part of the Champions And Challengers Match at Champions And Challengers: The Musical, in which all the WHOA Champions would take on their number one contenders in a 10 person elimination tag match with the winning team getting to chose the type of match they will have with their opponents at PPV after Champions And Challengers, Beginning A Legacy. Michael Rose ended up winning a fatale four-way, beating Brandon Barger, Tristan Hades, and “Dangerous” Sanch Simmons, to become the #1 Contender for the AWESOME Title. During the Champions And Challengers match, Rose attempted to break Riggs leg in a figure-four leg lock. The Comedian tapped out and was eliminated. However, Rose would let go of the hold and got disqualified. The Comedian was taken out on a stretcher and even received some cheers from the crowd. However, Riggs flipped off the crowd, which they responded with boos. The Comedian is now scheduled to face Michael Rose in an I Quit Match for the AWESOME Title at Beginning A Legacy. Michael Rose chose an I Quit Match for the AWESOME Title at Beginning A Legacy. The match was a bloody and brutal affair. The Comedian did a lot to win, even breaking out a few new moves. However, it wasn’t enough to get Rose to say “I quit.” Eventually, Kerri came down to ringside and got involved in the match, jumping on Riggs’s back. However, the Comedian just threw her off onto the match, and Riggs decided to use her again to mess with Rose. He handcuffed Rose to the top rope, pulled out a cinderblock from under the ring, placed Kerri’s head on it, climbed up the top turnbuckle, and threatened to jump off and crush Kerri’s head on the cinderblock if Rose didn’t quit. Rose was too angry to say “I quit,” and Riggs jumped. Luckily, Rose broke free and was able to pull Kerri away, saving her from being crushed. Riggs landed knee first on the cinderblock. Then, Rose broke the cinderblock on Riggs’s leg and smashed the lead pipe from his rubber chicken on it, breaking the leg. The Comedian had no choice but to say “I quit.” Rose became the new AWESOME Champion, and Riggs got a cast on his leg. However, the Comedian has become determined to make Rose pay for the broken leg and taking his AWESOME Title. Title History *WHOA AWESOME Championship (First) In Wrestling *''Finishing and signature moves'' :*'Make 'Em Laugh' (throat first flapjack, or alley oop, onto the top rope, followed by a school boy pin) :*'Laugh Riot' (Cradle Piledriver) :*'Break A Leg' (Ankle Lock with the lower leg being pushed to the mat) :*'The Laughter Lock' (With the opponent in a seated position, he sits on the opponent’s shoulders and neck, hooks the arms, and lifts them up while pushing down on the shoulders and neck) :*'Ball Of Laughter' (Muta Lock with both the opponent’s arms being pulled back instead of the opponent’s head) :*'Slapstick Comedy' (Powerbombs opponent onto the top rope, bouncing him off for an alley oop) :*Ball Breaker (Electric Chair) :*The Funny Bone (Lariato) :*The Setup And The Punchline (Inverted Atomic Drop followed by Discus Punch) :*The Pratfall (Reverse Suplex from the top rope) :*Comedy Comes In Threes #1 (Triple German Suplexes) :*Comedy Comes In Threes #2 (Triple Snap Suplexes) :*Comedy Comes In Threes #3 (Triple Belly-To-Belly Suplexes) :*Gutbuster :*The Iron Claw :*Brainbuster :*Sitout powerbomb from the top rope :*Alabama Slam :*Texas Cloverleaf :*Sharpshooter :*Vaulting Plancha :*Suicide Dive over the top rope :*Moonsault :*Asai Moonsault :*Powerbomb :*Snap Suplex :*Reverse Suplex :*Piledriver :*Piledriver from the 2nd rope :*Tazmission :*Tazmission-plex :*Flying Headbutt :*Fisherman Suplex :*Spear :*DDT *''Theme songs'' :*"Brain Damage/Eclipse" by Pink Floyd (EWT and WHOA) Category:Wrestlers